Unexpected
by Kaycee Morgan
Summary: Since I started to watch The 100, I've been shipping Bellamy and Clarke (Bellarke) together. This is my first FF ever. Go easy on the commentary please.


Clarke Griffin watched as the glowing sun rose into the sky. It was beautiful. She closed her and breathed deeply. It felt good, and she loved it. She loved the deep smell of pine, sap of flowers, and green woods. Sunbeams was filtering to the top branches. The sun shone down to her face to provide a perfect amount of warmth; neither too cold nor too hot. During that time; earth was paradise. She slowly opened her eyes. This is earth. She had been dreaming about it since she was a kid. Asking all types of questions. What was earth like? Was it beautiful? She was yes to see animals, houses, oceans, and mostly the sun on her face. She had heard people talking about it, what their great grand-parents had told them. Jaha used to narrate them little stories about earth. Her and Wells. She smiled. She missed him, so bad. For a moment, she wanted to cry. But she shouldn't, she couldn't. If she does, she won't be able to stop. She needed to be strong, for herself, and the rest of them. Earth was not easy to live in. If you want to survive, you need to be strong and watch for yourself. She looked around and stated at the giant tree not too far, that was her spot. Under that giant tree, she felt safe. Always. She stood up and take off all the dust that was sticked on her pants. It was time to go back. She turned around and smiled again, a hopeful smile because she knew later on, she will be sitting here, take off all the pains of the day on her shoulders. But as beautiful as the morning was, she also knew today will be horrible.

When she arrived, most people were already up. Everybody was doing their morning jobs. It was time to do hers. She headed to the drop ship. It was the ship the came in. It also was where they kept all of their supplies. There were two guys as securities, in front of the ship. They nodded when they saw her coming and let her in. She entered to get her survivals tools. She grabbed some neat cloths in the bad and got out from the ship. On her way, she stopped at Octavia's tent. She was about to go in when a voice from inside asked, "what do you need?" It was Octavia's .

"I'm not coming with you." She said.

"Are you still mad at me for..." Clarke began

"Yes, I am. Now, can you leave me alone?" She cut her off.

Without a word, Clarke turned around. Octavia was still mad at her. She was mad at everybody that consented to torture the grounder. She hadn't talked to anybody that was part of it, except Jasper. Great, thought Clarke, she was all by herself now, and she had five people to take care of. Every morning, Octavia helps her with the medical part. That was their job. Octavia's and hers. Clarke was the nearest thing they have as doctor, a medical help. Her experience on the Ark was saving lives today. Thanks to her mom. She, first, stopped at Tom's. He was shot in the leg by Kim. Her was teaching her how to shoot. He wasn't looking good, Clarke thought, she took off the bandage and grimaced at the sight of the wounds. He was one of Bellamy's right hand.

**Bellamy**.

Where is he, Clarke thought, she hadn't seen him this morning. Oh well, it's Bellamy. Who knows. Probably in his tent, getting all cozy with one of the girls. Clarke smiled and shook her head.

Clarke was already sweating on her fourth visit. The sun was high in the sky. It was burning her skin, and she felt really tired. She wanted to fresh and go to her ten to sleep. She couldn't because they needed her. Her last visit was Finn. This was the hardest part of the day. She took a deep breath before going in. She found Finn on his sheet, trying to stands up all by himself.

"What are you trying to do Finn? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" Clarke asked.

He turned around. "I want to get out of this tent." He responded. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm all hood now." He tried to move his leg, he couldn't but instead fell on the floor.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, a worry look in her face.

"I caught Finn, trying to get out of the tent." Clarke answered.

"Finn! Please, can you stay here for me?" She gently asked. She kissed him and Clarke looked away. She couldn't see it. She didn't want to. Raven was kissing him in front of her. Sometimes, Clarke thins she found this I'm purpose. It worked. Raven was with Finn, she respected that. She was not going to get in the middle of it.

"I'll be back." Raven said. As soon as she left the door, Clarke started to do her job. Finn grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't meant to..."

"It's okay, Finn. You're with her. You and me, it's over. I get it."

"But I have feelings for you, I can't ignore that. Can we talk tonight? Raven will be with Monty. I need to talk to you." Finn trie to convince her. Clarke looked at him, in her heart she was smiling. She was hoping.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Both turned around. It was Bellamy.

"Bellamy" Clarke started, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember that shelter we found that too far from Mount Weather? I'm going to check it put tonight or tomorrow. Do you still wanna come? " he asked. Tonight, she and Finn needed to talk. She wanted to talk to him. She looked at Finn and them Bellamy. "I can't. I have have something to do tonight." By the look of his face, you can clearly see Bellamy was disappointed. He shrugged like it wasn't important and then disappeared leaving Clarke and Finn all alone.

The day passed on, Clarke was smiling again. After all, she thought, my day day wasn't that horrible. She had put neath clothes on, and she was ready for the night. Finally, Octavia got out of her tent. Bellamy was trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to. Clarke was watching. He cares for his sister, a lot. She went sit down by the fire with Jasper.

"You're not the only one, you know" Clarke encouraged Bellamy. "She doesn't want to talk to me either."

"Well princess, not everybody wants to talk to you." He left Clarke standing. He was mad. She could feel it. She promised him that she would go with him. She stayed instead for Finn. She looked for him in the crowd. He wasn't there. Everybody was talking and joking around. She was by herself, so she headed to Finn's tent.

"Finn," she whispered on the dark. "Where are you?" When she entered. Raven was on top of him, they were kissing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." That's all she could say. She ran out. She heard Finn calling her name, but she didn't turn around. How could he does this to her? How stupid she was to hope? She was running. She was looking for Bellamy, and she found him, ready to leave. She called his name. "Bellamy!" He turned around. "What princess?"he asked.

"I'm coming with you."


End file.
